Gunsmith Cats Gunshots Heard Round Chicago
by SaiyanBoyVegeta
Summary: Theres a new bounty hunter in town, and she is out to catch a bail jumper, the only problem is that he's the brother of a dangerous gunrunner and the only way to get him is to become his friend. Though have no fear, Rally Vincent, chicago's top bounty hun
1. Gunshots Heard Round Chicago Chapter 01

Gunsmith Cats  
"Gunshots Heard 'Round Chicago"  
By Christopher Ryan  
E-mail : SSj4_Trunks_1980@hotmail.com  
  
(Note: I dont own Gunsmith Cats so please dont sue me or anything  
cuz I dont have any money to take. Every character involved are  
property of the creator of GSC. Except the characters I create  
namely one Jessie Masters. She is my creation and maybe the Villian  
and some misc characters I make. Hey you might even see a few   
from other series but they are also the property of their respective  
creators and I take no credit. Plus the personality of every char.  
in the story are my own view so if you dont think Rally would do  
or say anything like i make her say..well tough...I think she would.  
'Nuff with the disclaimer...On with the show...)  
  
  
  
  
"Gunshots Heard 'Round Chicago"  
Chapter 1 - Idol Chatter  
  
The sun shone high in the Chicago sky, as Jessica drove down  
the highway. She was an ametuar bounty hunter on the trail of a bail  
jumper. Usually Jess wouldnt take jobs like this, since she has so   
little experience and travelling isnt her favorite things to do. Lifting  
the soda bottle to her lips, she takes a few small gulps and quickly  
screws the lid back on.   
  
"I hate days that are too hot", she says to herself.  
  
Turning the steering wheel on her '95 Camero, and pulls into a small  
Motel, small being a literal term. As she opens the door and slowly climbs  
out, wearing a pair of cutoff jean shorts, a tank top, a hawaiian style   
shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of beat upsneakers. She runs   
her fingers through her chin length dirty blonde hair, exposing the buzzed   
sides and back when suddenly she hears a whistle come from behind.  
  
"Hey there sweet thing, wanna give daddy a big kiss", a voice calls  
from right behind her.  
"Not today asshole", she spits venomously without even turning around.  
"Dont have to be a bitch about it", the voice retorts.  
  
Spinning around she slams her knee right into a mans crotch. She backs away   
watching him fall to his knees and then to the ground.  
  
"You dont hear well mister, I said 'Not today asshole'", she said looking   
at him squirming on the ground.  
  
Bending over slightly she slides her key in the lock and with a small thump,  
her cardoor locks. Then Jess walks over to the door marked 'Check In Here'.  
She opened the door and feels a cold blast of air.   
  
"Damn its cold in here", she said smirking.  
"Well damn its hot as hell out there girly", the man behind the counter  
replied.  
"I need a room", Jess spat as she walked to the counter.  
"Came to the right place, only Motel within a few that has a room, thanks  
to the Gun Convention in town", he said with his back turned getting her the   
room key.  
"A gun convention? You think I could find someone to fix mine there", she  
inquired.  
"Probably, what kind of gun could a pretty girl like you be carrying", the  
man said leaning over the counter.  
"This kind", she stated matter-of-factly as she pulled the sides of her   
shirt to exposed the holsters holding her two colt .45's.  
"Big guns for a small chick like you", the man joked as he started to laugh,  
dropping her room key on the counter.  
"Didnt as for your opinion on them, just wanted to know if they could fix  
them", she said grabbing the key off the counter.  
"What a bitch", the man said after she turned and walked out.  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile across town*****  
  
  
  
A few men were opening a couple crates near what looked like docks. As the  
bigger of the three was smashing them open with a crowbar, the smaller one   
inspected the contents. The third man wasnt like the other two, he was  
dressed in a very nice suit and tie while as the others were just in jeans  
and t-shirts.  
  
"Whoa, thats a lot of ak-47's boss", the smaller man said to the third.  
"Yes and they will fetch a handsome price", the Boss replied, "And all  
very legal-like at the Gun Convention in town."  
"But wont the cops be suspicious", the bigger man asked.  
"Of course not, I have all the proper papers, all forgeries but they   
cant tell", the Boss said laughing, "Now load them up on the truck."  
  
The two men hefted the contents of the half dozen crates into a large   
van and covered them with a tarp. A few minutes later, all three climbed   
into it and started down the street.  
  
  
  
***Meanwhile (w/ Jessica)*****  
  
  
  
Jessica was driving down the street, after depositing her suitcases in her  
room, to find this Gun Convention. The sun was still high in the sky but  
Jess knew it was well past noon. The road was sparsely populated with  
cars, of which Jess sped passed. Suddenly out of nowhere a huge van almost  
clipped the sude of her Camero. This pissed Jessie off, and she started to  
scream obsenities out her window but quickly stopped to see that the   
license plate suddenly came off to expose a government plate. This could  
only mean that the van belonged to the US and was stolen. Usually she  
would have jumped in half cocked and shot out the tires but with all the   
other cars on the street that was risky. So instead she opted to follow  
the van instead. After a long ride down the freeway, the van got off and  
Jessie followed. Then it pulled into the parking lot of the Chicago   
Municipal Convention Center and parked in the back. Jessica parks close  
to the front, and quickly exits her car, running to where the van was  
parked in the back. Pulling a .45 from its holster she suddenly realizes   
her guns were out of commision, so after re-holstering it she stands   
around a corner and listens to the conversation.  
  
"Hey boss, we are almost done unloading all the guns. Are you sure  
that we have nothing to worry about? The places is crawling with stinking  
cops", a small man whispers nervously to a taller man in a suit.  
"Of course, trust me on this. Its like picking someones pocket and  
giving it back for a reward, none will be the wiser", the man in the  
suit says grinning.  
  
Listening intently, Jessica just grins when suddenly she feels a tap on  
the shoulder. She whips around quickly, aiming the barrel of her Colt   
in the face of the person tapping, who turns out to be a lady, she is   
just a bit teller then Jessica and has short chin length dark brown   
hair that gets shorter as it goes back. She is wearing a casual white  
blouse with a black jacket, black slacks and a pair of semi-formal  
black shoes.  
  
"You should know its not nice to spy on people, and even more so  
to point a gun at some, even if it is broken", the lady says.  
"Well make an exception when its gun thieves", Jessica replies.  
"One, I know they stole them, and two, its my problem not  
yours", the lady states.  
"I dont care, Im taking them down and collecting the reward", Jess  
remarks.  
"You dont know if there will be a reward, though there is, but they  
belong to me little girl", the lady says grinning.  
"H,how dare you talk to me like that", Jess stutters, "Who do you  
think you are?"  
"I dont think, I know who I am. I'm Rally Vincent", Rally replies,  
"And this is my associate, May Hopkins."  
  
Rally points to the smaller female behind her, of which Jessica didnt   
see, who is smaller then both them, her hair is about as short as Rally's  
but it goes just alil past her chin and its blonde. She is wearing a red   
jacket with a pink blouse under it, a red skirt and shiny dark red knee  
high boots. Jessica just stands there, completely stunned to be face to   
face with the reason she bacame a bounty hunter. The famous Rally   
Vincent, the best bounty hunter in the Central United states maybe the   
best female bounty hunter in all the world.   
  
"Im so sorry Rally, I didnt recognize you", she replied grinning.  
"Apology accepted, no what do you think you are doing", Rally said.  
"Well I just caught them almost running my car over and I followed   
them because they looked suspicious with the Government plate covered  
up", she answered.  
"Hmm, you have a good eye and you probably assumed they stole the  
van, of which is correct", Rally said, lowering her voice, "We need to   
scat because here they come.  
  
She waved the others over to the side and hid as one of the three men  
climbed into the van and started it up. Then drove it right passed where  
the girls were hiding.   
  
"Hey May, you think I can trust you to follow that guy and not blow  
his ass up", Rally sighed, looking at May Hopkins.  
"Sure enough Rally, trust me", she replied winking.  
"Why doesnt that reassure me", Rally said rolling eyes as May took  
off after the van.   
"So its just you and me now Rally", Jessica remarked, smiling.  
"Yup, here take this extra gun I have, since yours dont work", Rally  
said, handing her a small pistol.  
Taking the gun, Jessica replied, "Thanks, oh by the way, my names  
Jessica Masters, can call me Jessie."  
"Nice to meet you Jessie, now lets catch us some thieves", Rally  
spat as she took off silently, with Jessie in tow.  
  
  
*~*~*~* Well thats the end of the first chapter...So what do you think of  
the chapter title...hahaha...tell me what you think so far...plus   
some comments on Jessica...is she too bitchy, should I soften her a bit   
up or should i make her more tough? Anyways, Im off....Chapter 2 should be   
coming soon....*~*~*~* 


	2. Gunshots Heard Round Chicago Chapter 02

Gunsmith Cats  
"Gunshots Heard 'Round Chicago"  
By Christopher Ryan  
E-mail : SSj4_Trunks_1980@hotmail.com  
  
(Note: I dont own Gunsmith Cats so please dont sue me or anything  
cuz I dont have any money to take. Every character involved are  
property of the creator of GSC. Except the characters I create  
namely one Jessie Masters. She is my creation and maybe the Villian  
and some misc characters I make. Hey you might even see a few   
from other series but they are also the property of their respective  
creators and I take no credit. Plus the personality of every char.  
in the story are my own view so if you dont think Rally would do  
or say anything like i make her say..well tough...I think she would.  
'Nuff with the disclaimer...On with the show...)  
  
  
  
  
"Gunshots Heard 'Round Chicago"  
Chapter 2 - Bullets and Badges  
  
Jessie followed closely as Rally entered the rear of the convention   
center. Nervously she looked around, not seeing a single person. This  
wasnt at all strange considering that everything was still being put  
together. Quickly Rally pushed her lightly against the wall next to her.  
  
"Hey, watch it ok", Rally whispered.  
"Alright", Jessie whispered in response.  
  
Looking around the corner, Rally waved Jessie to follow again. Jessie  
slowly replied and moved behind Rally. This time she left a little more   
space between her and Rally. Suddenly a voice could be heard in the   
distance.  
  
"Hey you there, your not supposed to be here", the voiced screamed.  
  
Rally looked up and saw that it was the smaller, weaselly looking  
man that was with the guys she was after. Raising her gun, she fired a  
few shots as she dropped onto her side on the ground. Jessie followed  
suit but firing and darting in the opposite direction. She quickly ran  
for cover behind a large pole, and with fast action, spun around and fired   
at the man, then taking cover again. Rally looked up and saw that one of   
them had hit him, as she heard a small crash. Two more men, both burly and  
rather mean looking came out to investigate, only to be greeted with a  
gunshot by Jessie.   
  
"Jessie, Ill draw their fire while you take them from the side", Rally  
yelled in a loud whisper.  
  
Jessie just replied with a wink and a smile. Rally popped up from her  
hiding place and started to fire at the two bewildered men. This gave Jess  
ample time to move in behind them. Sliding the gun into her belt, she picked  
up a small club from a nearby display. Sneaking up behind them, she lifted  
her head up so that Rally could see her clearly and stop firing. Suddenly   
the gunshots ceased, and the men jumped over a ruined display to try and  
make it over to the source of the gunfire. Jessie climbed up a pole, and  
leapt over and slammed the club over the head of the one closest to her.   
The other retaliated by slapping her to the ground, seeing he stunned her,  
he walked over to her and cracked his knuckles while he smiled. Jessie  
looked up like a doe in headlights only to see a quick flash of steel and  
the mans eyes roll up into the back of his head, then fall to the ground  
with a loud thud. Standing behind him, was Rally Vincent, dented folding   
chair in her hand, smiling at Jess then winked at her. She dropped chair  
only to hear the sound of Police sirens.  
  
"Dammit", was all Rally said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
The police swamped into the building, pointing there revolvers at the  
two girls. Then out of nowhere, a voice can be heard.  
  
"Ah Ms. Vincent, its nice to finally meet you", the voice said.  
"Yeah, who the hell are you", she replied scowling.  
"Detective Hill", the man said as he flipped out his badge.  
  
The detective stood a good head above Rally, he had short cropped light  
brown hair, and dark blue eyes. Though considering he was a lazy detective,   
this being detectives arent much for activity, Hill seemed in pretty good  
shape even by Rally's standards. Besides that, he was a walking cliché for  
detectives, the trenchcoat, fedora hat, brown suit, and complete with the  
toothpick in his mouth.   
  
"Nice to meet detective, now whats the meaning of this", Rally said  
loudly.  
"You should know the proceedure by now, knowing your contact with the  
police", he said.  
"I know but usually they called off the hounds by now", she barked as  
she stood straight, folding her arms.  
Looking around, "I see your point, guys stand down, and arrest these  
the others."  
"Oh thank you, oh so much", Rally spat sarcastically.  
"Now on to business", Det. Hill said, smirking.   
"Oh no, there is no business", Rally screamed.  
"Hmm, well you know I could just say you were working with these men  
and we caught you in possesion of the stolen guns", the Detective remarked,   
"and you'd just go to jail."  
  
Then he just looked at her with a twinkle in his eye, and a 'gotcha'   
look on his face. Rally just rolled her eyes and gave in.  
  
"Fine, you damn snake", she said, "What's the job."  
  
The detective told her the whole story, about tracking down one of the  
countries most notorious gun and drug smugglers down to Chicago. He's running  
over the great lakes. His brother is now working with him. Seems the brother   
is the target.  
  
"Just have to play along, you see, by working one of these gun booths  
and getting friendly with his brother", Det. Hill said.  
"Thats it", Rally asked.  
"Now quite, get friendly, work your way in", he replied, "Then leak the   
location of a big shipment that we hear will be coming over the canadian   
border soon, so we can bust him and his brother. That easy."  
"Oh yeah, just a walk in the park", Rally sighed sarcastically.  
"So what's the targets name", Jessie piped in.  
"Joseph Stickner", the detective replied.  
  
The suddenly information hit Jessica hard. Her eyes widened and her mouth  
gaped open. She couldnt believe it, the bailer jumper she was after, was the  
brother of the countries top gun/drug smugglers.   
  
"Something wrong Jessie", Rally inquired, with a worried look on her  
face.  
"Uh nothing, except that the name of the target is the name of the guy I   
have been chasing for the last 2 1/2 weeks", Jessie remarked, still shocked.  
  
  
*~*~*~* Well that's the end of the second chapter...So what do you think of   
the chapter...tell me what you think so far...Anyways, I'm off....Chapter 3   
should be coming soon....*~*~*~* 


	3. Gunshots Heard Round Chicago Chapter 03

Gunsmith Cats  
  
"Gunshots Heard 'Round Chicago"  
  
By Christopher Ryan  
  
E-mail : SSj4_Trunks_1980@hotmail.com  
  
(Note: I dont own Gunsmith Cats so please dont sue me or anything cuz I dont have any money   
  
to take. Every character involved are property of the creator of GSC. Except the characters I   
  
create namely one Jessie Masters. She is my creation and maybe the Villian and some misc   
  
characters I make. Hey you might even see a few from other series but they are also the   
  
property of their respective creators and I take no credit. Plus the personality of every   
  
char. in the story are my own view so if you dont think Rally would do or say anything like   
  
i make her say..well tough...I think she would. 'Nuff with the disclaimer...On with the show...)  
  
"Gunshots Heard 'Round Chicago"  
  
Chapter 3 - Heads and Tails  
  
"You've got to be kidding", Rally said in disbelief.  
  
"Im not Rally, Ive been chasing this guy for the past few weeks", Jessie replied, "I  
  
just didnt know who his brother was."  
  
"Believe it, I want you guys to get to know Joe, so we can set up a sting", Detective  
  
Hill added.  
  
"Great more work we wont get paid for", Rally sighed.  
  
"What about me, I lose out on Joe's bounty if I play buddy pal with him", Jessie spat  
  
crossing her arms.  
  
"Its nice to see you ladies are taking it so well", the detective remarked as he smirked  
  
and walked away leaving Rally and Jessie speechless.  
  
Just then a familiar face wanders in the door, she wasnt looking too happy as she wandered up to  
  
Rally. She tossed the keys lightly as Rally opened her palm to catch them.   
  
"Hey May, you dont seem lighthearted anymore", Rally joked.  
  
"Yeah well those guys you said to follow gave me the slip", May growled.  
  
"They do drive alittle reckless", Jessie said.  
  
"I lost them a couple blocks from the industrial section of town", May added.  
  
"Thats a good place to start, wanna help May out Jess", Rally asked.  
  
"Oh sure, but arent you going to get the booth set up", Jessica replied.  
  
"I will but May over there never helps much, so Im used to it", Rally said chuckling.  
  
"I heard that", May piped in with a upset look.  
  
"Ugh, nevermind, you two just get going and come back at six. I should be done by  
  
then", she said gently nudging the two girls out the door.  
  
The door swung shut and Rally about faced to complete her task of finishing the booth. Jessica  
  
and May just looked at each other puzzled. Rally wouldnt give up a chance like this, she must  
  
be up to something. May just shrugged it off and grabbed Jess by the shirt, dragging her hoping  
  
she will tell her where her car is parked. Jess ripped her shirt from May's grasp and signaled  
  
that her Camero was close. They both approached it as Jess pulled her keys from her pocket and  
  
opened the car door. She got in and she leaned over and popped the lock so May could climb in.  
  
She was starting to sweat so she pulled her hair up into a short ponytail revealing to May the  
  
buzzed portions.  
  
"Nice hair", May giggled.  
  
"Oh, thanks, it helps when it gets hot", she remarked, wondering if it was a compliment  
  
or a joke.  
  
She started up the engine and the two drove off where May lost they guys she was tailing.  
  
************************************  
  
Meanwhile the man that got away in the van pulled into an abandoned building. He climbed out and  
  
was greeted by a tall man in an expensive looking suit. The man looked well groomed for being in  
  
such a dingy place. He pulled out a rather large cigar and lit it, taking one long drag and blew  
  
the smoke out before speaking.  
  
"I take it, the gun's were dropped off", he spoke in a low voice.  
  
"Yup sir, everything went according to plan, the guns went into the convention hall and  
  
are being set up as we speak", the other man said.  
  
"They had better or you wont live to see another day", the man in the expensive suit  
  
remarked as he snapped his fingers.  
  
Just as quickly, about a dozen or more men armed with semi-automatic weapons came out of various  
  
spots around the building and trained them on the man next to the van. His expression suddenly  
  
turned into a fearful look as he swallowed nervously. The man in the suit just grinned as he   
  
picked up a hat from the table and placed it on his head. He then tipped it down covering his  
  
face as he turned to get in a nearby car, pausing.  
  
"Remember Charlie, if anything, and I do mean anything, happens to my guns. I'm holding  
  
you personally responsible", he said as he got into the car and slammed the door.   
  
The car was started and the engine revved loudly and sped off through the large doorway. As for   
  
the men, they just disappeared, leaving Charlie alone and fearful in the building. He quickly got  
  
back in the van and took off out the door back the way he came.  
  
************************************  
  
Jess and May managed to make good time as they reached the spot May had lost the Van. They  
  
started to slowly search the area slowly when May spotted the van.  
  
"There it is", May yelled cheerfully.  
  
"This has to be our lucky day or something", Jessica said in disbelief, "But Im not one  
  
to look a gift horse in the mouth."  
  
The Camero crept up behind the van as it pulled out and Jess proceeded to tail it. Though it was  
  
a most uneventful ride of Jess' life as they soon realized where the van was heading.   
  
"I cant believe the goon is actually going back to the gun show", Jess sighed.  
  
"Well you said you werent one to pass up an opportunity", May replied, laughing.  
  
Soon the van pulled up to the back enterance and was greeted by a few of the thugs he left there.  
  
Charlie got out of the van and was greeted by one of them.  
  
"Hey Chuck, Im happy to see you. We almost got busted by the cops an hour or so ago", the thug said.  
  
"What do you mean almost", Charlie inquired.  
  
"Well they said there was a report of gunfire, and they came to check it out. Plus there  
  
was this psycho chick that opened fire on us too. Im serious", he replied.  
  
"Sounds fishy to me but whatever, at least the guns are safe. Is everything set up on time", Charlie said, after taking a deep breath.  
  
"Yup everythings cool man", the thug said smirking.  
  
"Wonderful, lets just go inside, but first I want you and a couple of the guys to get rid  
  
of the van. Got it", he stated firmly.  
  
"Got it", the thug said then whistled as two more came out of the backdoor to climb into  
  
the back of the van.  
  
They started up the van and promptly drove away. Of course May and Jess were parked not far away  
  
and saw the whole thing.  
  
"Looks like they are ditching the van now", Jessica remarked, a pair of binoculars placed  
  
firmly in both hands as she looked through them.  
  
"You thought they would actually keep it", May said, with an awkward expression.  
  
"Not for a second", Jess replied setting them down and grinning at her.  
  
"Well I think we need to get going, we arent getting anywhere at the moment, besides Im  
  
sure Rally would be upset if we delayed. Its almost six", May said as she smiled and pointed at  
  
her watch.  
  
"Wouldnt want to keep her waiting", Jess answered as she undid her seatbelt to get out,  
  
but paused momentarily as she felt something weird.  
  
May had reached up as Jess had her back turned and was rubbing the shaved portion of her head.  
  
Jess suddenly had an unusual feeling, which May obviously noticed considering she pulled her hand  
  
away. She turned around and looked at May, who suddenly turned a dark shade of red.  
  
"Oh sorry, I was serious about your hair though I really like it", May said, laughing  
  
nervously.  
  
"Thats ok, if you want, I can do the same thing to yours. If you like it that much", Jess   
  
responded smiling.  
  
"You will? Awesome", May squealed in an almost schoolgirl like manner, "Sorry 'bout that,  
  
guess I got alittle carried away.  
  
They both just laughed as they got out of the car. Jess and May started to walk toward the door   
  
but were met halfway by a very upset Rally Vincent. She fumed as she looked at them.  
  
"I said to be back at six, Im hoping you guys have a good excuse for being 25 minutes  
  
late", she growled.  
  
"Twenty five", May responded, stunned, as she looked at her watch, "Dammit, I think my   
  
watches battery died."  
  
Sure enough the watch read the same time as it did when she checked it last. May just groaned as  
  
she looked at Rally, whom was still very much angry at her.  
  
"Well? What do you have to say", Rally said, her right eyebrow twitching.  
  
Jess and May looked at each other then at Rally, responding in unison, "You wont believe  
  
the luck we had."  
  
*~*~*~* Well that's the end of the third chapter...Sorry for getting this one out extremely late guys though Im starting on Chapter 4 tomorrow...This one doesnt have too much action but it is longer then the first two so thats a good thing I guess... And Ill try to keep them all about this long... Again sorry for the long delay*~*~*~* 


End file.
